Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {1} \\ {4} & {2} \\ {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-1} \\ {0} & {3} \\ {3} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{-2} & {1}-{-1} \\ {4}-{0} & {2}-{3} \\ {4}-{3} & {0}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {4} & {-1} \\ {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$